How Much Do You Love Me?
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: AH. Ever since Rose and Dimitri met they have been inseprable. It's been almost a year since then. When tragedy strikes, Dimitri's love for Rose is questioned. Can Dimitri pull through for Rose or will he be to depressed to do anything but sit around and wait?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**I'm not sure how far i'll go with this story, might be short, but if you guys like it i'll figure out some stuff to continue it with. Maybe a sequal. sooo... hope you like it :) I also changed a few things about some people, not their personality but other things, you'll understand when you read it. Dimitri is only two years older than Rose. **

**summary:**

**AH. Rose and Dimitri met on accident one day at the park when they both were out for a run. from that moment on they have been inseperable. It's been a year since then, but one night something horrible happens. How will Dimitri handle it? Can he save Rose? Will they ever be together again?**

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

"How does this look Rose?" My best friend Lissa asked me. We were currenly at the mall shopping for some new school clothes. It was the last week of summer and Lissa and I would be seniors this year along with our friends Mason, Adrian, Jesse, Eddie and Lissa's boyfriend Christian. I have a boyfriend too, his name is Dimitri but he is out of school, he graduated two years ago. He attends the community college in our town. He also is Russian, you can hear his accent, he is 6 foot 7 inches which compared to me being only about 5 foot 7 inches is really tall. Long story short he is a Russian god. "Great" I told her. She made me try on a shirt that I happened to love, but it was too tight and it felt like I was suffocating. "You look ready to pass out" Lissa said.

"Well this shirt is so tight" I said

"Then get a bigger size" She said. I changed back into my clothes and then found a bigger size. Lissa had about a million bags with her by the time I walked out of the store with only three. "Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and we headed to her car. After putting our bags in the back we climbed in and started on our way back home. It was silent until Lissa asked me "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with Dimitri. Why?"

"Oh it's alomst your one year anniversary right."

"Yep" I said nodding. It was silent again so I turned on the radio. Raise Your Glass by Pink came on.

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!

Lissa and I were singing it very loud and very badly by the end of the song. We both laughed and then made small talk. Before we knew it we were at my house. "I'll see you later Lissa" I said as I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. "Bye!" she yelled. I walked up to the door and found it locked. I set my bags down and searched for my house key. "Where is it?" I asked myself. I glanced up and saw my key... inside the house. I hit the glass door with my hand. "Damn" I mumbled to myself. My parents weren't home. My mom was at work and my dad was on a buisness trip. So I pulled out my phone and called someone I knew would come and help me right away. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey Rose" Dimitri said.

"Hey Dimitri"

"What's up?"

"Well I'm locked out of my house could you come pick me up?" I asked. I could hear him chuckle into the phone. "Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Thanks"

"No problem, bye"

"Bye" I hung up and sat on one of the porch chairs waiting for Dimitri. I remember when Dimitri and I first met...

**Flashback**

"I'll be back later mom, I'm going for a run in the park!" I yelled to her in the living room. "Alright don't stay out to late!" she yelled back. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. The park wasn't that far from my house so I decided to jog there.

About fifteen minutes later I was there. In the middle of the park was a lake that had a track sort of thing around it. I liked to run it so I did. I was on my third lap around when all of a sudden I slammed into something big. 'why is there a wall here?' I thought to myself. It knocked me to the ground. I looked up and found it was a guy not much older than myself. "Sorry are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said. He reached a hand out to me and I took it. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem." that's when I reliezed he had an accent. "I'm Dimitri" he said after a while of silence and staring. "Rose" I said.

"It's good to meet you Rose"

"You too" I said. You could see his muscles through his shirt and I was trying not to drool. "So I guess I'll see you around?" He asked. I definatly wanted to see more of him. "Yeah, I come here a lot"

"Me too" he said. I did a little happy dance in my head. "I'll see you later" He said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

We did meet again, and agian. He asked me on a date and ever since then we have fallen head over heels for each other.

**End flashback**

Just like he said, he arrived in about ten minutes. He pulled into the drive way, parked his car and sat down next to me. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Common" he said taking my hand and walking me to his car.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

_Previously: Just like he said, he arrived in about ten minutes. He pulled into the drive way, parked his car and sat down next to me. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Common" he said taking my hand and walking me to his car._

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked as Dimitri pulled out of my driveway. "To the park" He said. We spend a lot of time at the park. We both love it there. "When will you're mom be home?" He asked.

"She gets off work at 6, so maybe 6:30 or 7 She should be home."

"Okay so we have..." he looked at his phone for the time. "about two and a half hours before you have to be home." He finished. I nodded.

After walking for a little while we sat down on the edge of the lake. Our hands were intertwined together and he looked down at me. "I have something planned for us next friday for the whole weekend"

"I have school next week though. I'm so glad it's my last year." I said.

"It's after school, and a few hours away."

"Alright, is it for our one year annaversery? and are we driving?"

"Yes and Yes" Dimirti said with a small chuckle. I nodded but couldn't help asking "Where are we going?"

"Well... would you look at the time, it's time for you to get home" He said getting up and pulling me up with him. I groaned. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope, and I didn't tell anyone where we were going so they can't tell you" I swore under my breath, but apparently Dimitri heard because he started laughing. That didn't mean I wasn't going to ask anyone. I definatly was going to ask everyone.

When we got to his car he drove me home. We sat in comfortable silence for the whole ride. He pulled into my drive way and I saw the bags when me and Lissa went shoppoing. "I completely forgot I had those!" I said once I got out of the car. Dimitri got out to and walked me up to the front door. "I'll see you friday?"

"Yeah"

"Great I'll pick you up at about six."

"Okay, bye Dimitri"

"Bye Rose" He said. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We smiled at each other before I opened the door and he left. "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled into the house. "Okay!" she yelled back. I took my bags and brought them to my room. I went to my closet and put all the clothes away. It was about 7:30 so I decided to take a shower. I was in there for a while, about 45 minutes. I dried off, got my pajama's on and then went to check my phone. I had 3 messages. Two from Lissa which said: _Wanna come over tonight?_ and _I heard you were out with Dimitri ;) _I also had one from Dimitri _Don't forget to pack a bag for this weekend. I'm excited to show you were we're going. You're gonna love it. I love you - Dimitri. _

I texted him back _I'm sure It'll be great, can't wait. Love you too -_ _Rose. _I also texted Lissa back saying I couldn't because we did have school tomorrow.

It was almost nine so I went out to the kitchen, got something quick to eat. My mom was cooking dinner. I guess I won't be getting something quick to eat. A few minutes later it was done so we sat down and ate. She had made hamburgers and microwave mashed potatoes. It was uncomfortably silent, very awkward. I think she thought the same thing because she asked me "How was your day?"

"Fine"

"What did you do?"

"I went shopping with Lissa, and then I went to the park with Dimitri" I told her. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of my dating an older man even though it was only two years. "Oh anything else?"

"Well this weekend Dimitri has something planned for us."

"Okay, what is it?"

"All I know is that it is a few hours away and that it's all weekend"

"You don't know where?"

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"Okay well if you go please be careful" she said. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Of course" I said. The rest of dinner was silent. When I finally did finish I washed my dish and went to my room. It was ten, so I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Dimitri's POV

After I dropped Roza off at her house I headed to my apartment. I moved here a few years ago to attend college. My family still lived in Russia but we kept in touch, talking almost every day. I took Rose to Russia once with me to meet my family, they immediatly loved her. I missed my family but I loved living here.

When I got there I went to my room and thought to myself: Roza is going to be so happy when I take her on the trip this weekend. I decided to send her a text. _Don't forget to pack a bag for this weekend. I'm excited to show you were we're going. You're gonna love it. I love you - Dimitri._ After that I went to sleep. I couldn't wait for this weekend.

**I hope you liked this chapter. What's going to happen on their trip? Where is he taking her? Good questions. Read and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**This chapter is Rose's first day as a senior in high school.**

Previously: When I got there I went to my room and thought to myself: Roza is going to be so happy when I take her on the trip this weekend. I decided to send her a text. _Don't forget to pack a bag for this weekend. I'm excited to show you were we're going. You're gonna love it. I love you - Dimitri._ After that I went to sleep. I couldn't wait for this weekend.

Chapter 3

**Rose's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Stupid alarm clock" I muttered to myself as I rolled out of bed. It was my first day back at school. I was tired, excited and sad all at the same time.

I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and then got dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain, red, V-neck T-shirt. When I was finished I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. Lissa and I rode to school together, so I saw her pull up as soon as I walked out the door. "Hey" she said as I got in her car. "Hey"

"You want to get some breakfast? We have a little time."

"Yeah" I said. I didn't have to tell her where to go. She already knew to go to the donut place.

When we left we headed for school. Lissa pulled into the parking lot and we both got out. We were immediatly greeted by our friends. "Hey! Rose, Lissa! How have you been?" Adrian yelled. "Good Adrian, how 'bout you?" I said as we hugged.

"Me? I've been good too" He said. Just then the bell rang and we all headed into the school.

Half an hour later I had a locker, schedule, and was sitting in my first class, math. "I hate math" I said as I sat down next to Christian. "Me too" he said. I had this class with him, my last two with Lissa, and all of them with Adrian. The rest of my friends, I didn't have any classes with. The class dragged on and on.

After Math I had english, then gym, and then science. English was boring, it's not like I expected any diffrent and gym was... interesting. Adrian had gym with us and one of his other friends. They pulled a prank on some kid I didn't know and lets just say he came out of the locker room with his shirt half soaked in water and one shoe on. It was pretty funny.

I also had this girl named Tasha in my gym class. She was horrible. He hit on all the guys and acted like she was helpless. I already hated her.

We got our gym uniforms and then it was off to science. We went of the rules that I didn't listen to, Lissa would probably lecture me about it later. We started writing some scienitific formula's but the bell rang and school was over for the day.

**Dimitri's POV (starts in the morning)**

I woke up at about eight to go get some things I needed for this year at the college I attend. I had already made my schedule, my classes where set so they were the same time Rose was in school. That way school wouldn't get in the way of our plans. My classes started in two weeks, I just needed to pick up my books and schuedule.

After I finished, I went back to my apartment and started to review what we were going to do in my classes this year. By the time I finished it was one in the afternoon.

I started to think of Rose. I thought about how much she ment to me. I've never loved someone as much as I've loved her. I remember how much fun we had when she turned 18. It was a few months ago.

**Flashback**

I was on my way to pick up Rose. We were going to a fair that was in town. Neither one of us was the type of person that particularly liked fairs but we decided to go.

After picking up Rose I drove us there. We sang to the radio very badly and very loud. When we got there we got some cotton candy, french fries, and of course donuts. I loved how Rose didn't care what she ate. After that we went on some rides. They were fun. Some rides, spun others were like swings. We held hands just about the entire time.

Then we went on the farris wheel. It stopped for a while when we were on the top of it. It gave us a great view of the park. The place where we met. You could see the tree tops, the lake, the playground, and the track we like to run on. I looked at Roza and she looked beautiful. The wind blew her long, silky brown hair back, her eyes lit up from the lights below us. She looked up at me and we both leaned forward until our lips met. It was the perfect kiss. It lasted about a minute but it felt like it lasted forever and not long enough at the same time. (does that make sense?)

Before we left we played a few of the games and I won Rose a giant stuffed bear. I thought how cheesy this must seem, but I gave it to her and she didn't stop thanking me the entire ride home. I loved giving her things. I wanted to give her everything.

When we got to her house we kissed in the car "I love you Roza" I said.

"I love you too" she said back to me. I walked her up to the front door. I kissed her on the cheek quick and then she went inside. I got back in the car. That's when I reliezed how much I really did love Roza. I loved her so much it hurt.

**End flashback**

**Rose's POV**

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were the normal, boring days that school usually is. However friday was a whole diffrent story. The day just didn't seem to end. I felt like I had been here my whole life and I was still only in my first class. I had my bag packed and ready to go before I left the house this morning. I met Dimitri at a small cafe yesterday and I got nothing about the trip out of him. I can't wait until school is over for the week.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it! anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**Finally! This is Rose and Dimitri's "weekend away" **

**Rose's POV**

Previously: Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were the normal, boring days that school usually is. However friday was a whole diffrent story. The day just didn't seem to end. I felt like I had been here my whole life and I was still only in my first class. I had my bag packed and ready to go before I left the house this morning. I met Dimitri at a small cafe yesterday and I got nothing about the trip out of him. I can't wait until school is over for the week.

Chapter 4

**Rose's POV**

After what felt like years of school, the bell finally rang and I literally ran out of the room. "Rose! Wait!" I heard Lissa yell. I stopped and she caught up. "Why... in such... a hurry?" she asked inbetween breaths. "Because I'm excited for this weekend and want to get out of this place."

"Oh yeah that's right you have you're thing with Dimitri this weekend."

"Yeah, now lets go" I said pulling her along with me.

When we got to my house Lissa wanted to stay until Dimitri got here. I let her, it would be a good way to pass time. It was about five when Lissa and I were sitting down at the counter in the kitchen. My mom was still at work so I wrote a note to her and I sent a text too.

We got something to eat and when we were done it was about 5:30. "So, do you know where he is taking you?"

"No!" I said annoyed. "He wouldn't tell me anything about it!"

"Christian did that once for me, it was the best date ever"

"That's good." Just then the door bell rang. "Finally!" I said. I went to open the door and of course it was Dimitri. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yep, just let me get my bag" I said. "Come in" I stepped aside, and he came in. "I'll be right back" I said and went to my room. I grabbed my bag and went back to the kitchen. "Bye Lissa"

"Bye Rose, see you on monday" Lissa said. She followed us outside and we got into our cars. "How long is the ride?" I asked

"About four hours"

"Hmm, what's four hours away?" I thought out loud.

"Oh Roza, you'll never guess what it is" He said.

An hour and a half later we were still driving and it was getting dark out. "I'm hungry" I said.

"Me too, want to stop and get something?"

"Yeah" I said. Dimitri got off the highway and we crossed a 4-way intersection. I looked out my window and saw a car speeding towards us. It ran the red light and hit my side of the car. Our car rolled over at least twice. I don't know what happened after that but It had to be bad. I couldn't breathe, and the car was upside down. The last thing I remember was looking at Dimitir, his eyes full of fear and his his look of worry.

**Dimitri POV**

Me and Roza were talking in the car when another car hit the passenger side. They had to be going fast. My car rolled and rolled and rolled. It had to look like a peice of paper did when you crumpled it. We were upside down and stuck in the car. When the car stopped I looked over at Roza to make sure she was alright. She didn't look good, at all. Her face was covered in blood, she was bleeding through her clothes and the car door was caved in around her. I couldn't see the lower half of her body because the front of the car had collapsed on it. It didn't look like she could breathe either. She met my eyes for a second before they closed and she was unconsious. "Roza. Roza!"

A few seconds later I heard sirens. I unbuckled my seat belt and then crawled closer to Roza. Her face was going blue and I knew she couldn't breathe. I tried to unbuckle her but the thing was crushed and and I couldn't get it. "Sir, please get out of the car" someone asked me. "Roza" I said. It was the only word I could get out of my mouth. "We will get her sir, but you need to get of there." I reluctenlty obeyed. My adrenaline was so high I didn't relieze my own injuries. I was starting to feel the blood run down my face, and my arm was starting to hurt. I looked down and saw a huge gash on my right leg. "Please come with me sir" I looked back at my car and saw it looked worse than I thought. It made my eyes fill with tears. There were three men trying to break apart the car and get Roza out. "Sir?" I felt a hand on my arm and then I was being pulled backwards. "Sir we can treat you here, you aren't critically injuried." the man said. Reluctenlty I followed him. I sat on the edge of the ambulance and the paramedic started cleaning my injuries.

It took them about ten minutes for them to get Roza out. By then my head was wrapped in clothed, my leg had twenty stitches and my arm was in a sling. I had to get a cast on it later. There was also a helicopter here to take Roza to the hospital. "Where are they taking her?" I asked.

"To the hospital, you want us to take you there. We were anyway to get you a cast."

"Please, I need to be with her."

"Alright get in the back, we need to run a few tests on you too" The paramedic said. I looked back at the car again. They had gotten the door off and were now slowly and carefully dragging Roza out of the car. Someone brought over a bright orange board and a gurney. They were shouting things about Roza. All I managed to get was "Critical... collapsed... broken... breathe"

I was looking out the back of the ambulance and saw the paramedics put a neck brace on Roza and then put her in the helicopter. We spead off toward the hospital. I felt a sting in my arm and then I was laid back on the bed in the ambulance. Before I knew it I was passed out.

**OOOHH wasn't expecting that were you? Well maybe you were, anyway hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**This chapter I was sooo excited to write!**

**Dimitri's POV**

Previously: I was looking out the back of the ambulance and saw the paramedics put a neck brace on Roza and then put her in the helicopter. We spead off toward the hospital. I felt a sting in my arm and then I was laid back on the bed in the ambulance. Before I knew it I was passed out.

Chapter 5

**Dimitri's POV**

I woke up and saw I was in a hospital room. My shirt wasn't on but I still had my jeans on. A nurse walked in the room. "Good you're awake, we put the cast on your arm and you can leave when you're ready"

"Where's Roza?" I asked.

"Who? Oh the girl that you were with in the accident?"

"Yeah where is she?" I asked sitting up. "She is in surgery right now, you can go into the waiting room" She said.

"Do you have a shirt?"

"Yeah... here." She handed me a shirt and I put it on. I got off the bed and walked to the waiting room. I didn't know where my phone was so I went over to the desk and used that phone. I decieded to call Roza's mom first. She was propably asleep. "Hello?" Mrs. Hathaway said. "Hey, it's Dimitri"

"Hello Dimitri, It's late why did you call?"

"it's really important"

"Alright then..."

"Well uh, there is no easy way to say this but... there has been an accident. A bad accident."

"What was it? Is Rose okay?"

"That's why I called. Rose was injured... badly. We are at the hospital"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" She said and then hung up. "Excuse me are you Dimitri Belikov?" I turned around to see two police officers standing there. "Yes"

"We have a few questions" they said. "follow us" and I did.

We walked to the other side of the waiting room and sat down. "Well first we should tell you what happened. We found the driver of the car that hit was under the influence. He hit you at 80 MPH. Considering that you got off luckly, you're friend... not so much."

"Do you know how she is?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, She is in critical condition," My eyes started to tear up. "Her right arm and leg were shattered, she had a collapsed lung, a concussion, and a ruptured spleen." By this point there were tears streaking down my cheeks. "Would you mind telling me your relationship to her?"

"She's my girlfriend" I told him. "Do you know how long I've been here?" I asked

"Yes about six hours."

"And Rose?"

"Almost seven hours." The police man said. I just nodded. "Well that's all, I wish you and your girlfriend the best" They left and I went back to the phone. I called my mom next. It was about noon in Russia so she would be awake. "Hello?" My mom said in Russian. "Hey"

"Dimitri? What's wrong you sound like you've been crying"

"I have been"

"What is it?"

"It's Roza, we were in the car and then we were hit. She's not doing good"

"That's terrible, what about you?"

"I'm fine, just a few stitches and a cast on my arm"

"I'm glad you're okay but I'm so sorry about Rose" she said.

"I'm worried about her, she's been here for seven hours and she is still in surgery" As if on cue, a nurse walked out and said Rose's name. "I'll call you back" I said and then hung up. "I'm here for Rose Hathaway" I said.

"Well she is out of surgery and is in the ICU. She has a ventalator and is unresponsive but she's alive."

"Can I see her?"

"You can, follow me" she said.

We walked into an elevator and 16 floors later the doors opened. Down the second hallway we got to her room. _Room 374. _She opened the door and we both walked in. The nurse pulled the curtain back to reveal a very broken looking Rose. Her right arm was in one of the slings that hangs from above. Her right leg was in a cast that went from her toes to her hip. She had so many wires hooked up to her I couldn't count and one of them went down her throat. I walked over to her and took her left hand in mine. I brought it to my lips and kissed it. Her silky brown hair spilled over the pillow and some of it over the edges of the bed. "Her doctor will be in later to check on her"

I sat down on the chair beside her bed. There was a phone on the table by her bed and I picked it up. I needed to tell one more person about Rose. I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring. "Who is this? It's like four in the morning."

"Lissa, it's Dimitri"

"What do you want?"

"It's about Rose." at the mention of Rose's name Lissa immediatly stopped complaining. "Go on" she said.

"Well we were in a car accident and-"

"What hospital, I'll be there in twenty minutes" She said. I told her the hospital and what had happened. I also told her Rose's condition. After I hung up with her I looked back at Roza. "I'm not going to leave you're side Roza. I'll be here when you wake up" I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you Roza"

**Poor Dimitri, he's devastated. I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**The family is gonna come and see Rose. Maybe her dad will make an appearence from his buisness trip.**

**Dimitri's POV**

Previously: "What hospital, I'll be there in twenty minutes" She said. I told her the hospital and what had happened. I also told her Rose's condition. After I hung up with her I looked back at Roza. "I'm not going to leave you're side Roza. I'll be here when you wake up" I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you Roza"

**Dimitri's POV**

Lissa wasn't kidding when she said she would be here in twenty minutes. Lissa and Mrs. Hathaway arrived at the same time and they came up to Rose's room. A doctor walked in right behind them. Lissa broke down in tears and Mrs. Hathaway did too. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we are taking Rosemarie to do an MRI" she pushed the button on the side of Roza's bed and a few seconds later two men walked in. "It won't take that long, and I'm Rosemarie's doctor, Dr. johnson."

"Hello, I'm Dimitri that's Rose's mom and best friend Lissa." I said. I still had Roza's hand in mine as the two male nurses got ready to move Rose. "Ready" one of the nurses said. Dr. Johnson nodded her head and then looked back at me. "After the MRI, we'll bring her back here" she said. Then the three people wheeled Roza out of the room.

It took a few minutes for Lissa and Rose's mom to to stop crying. "What happened?" Lissa asked. I told her about the guy that hit us, how we rolled, the paramedics, and then when I woke up at the hospital. "What are her injuries?" Mrs. Hathaway asked. "Shattered leg and arm, concussion, collapsed lung, they told me earlier that she had some broken ribs, and a ruptured spleen." I told them. We sat in silence for a while waiting for Rose. Half an hour later Lissa said "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No thank you" I said. Lissa left and then there was more silence.

Another twenty minutes and Lissa came back. "Rose still isn't back yet?" I just shook my head.

Five more minutes...

Ten more minutes...

Fifteen more minutes...

After twenty minutes of waiting they finally cam back with Roza. Dr. Johnson had a sad look on her face. I knew something was wrong.

After setting Rose back up in the room the two nurses left. "Can I talk to you all?" Dr. Johnson asked. We all nodded and then she took a few steps forward. "Well when we gave Rose the MRI we found out some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Mrs. Hathaway asked.

"In car accidents usually the impact of the car causes a sudden jerking motion. In the MRI we saw a picture of Rose's spine. Her spine was mildly injured and one of the major blood vessles to her left arm was partially cut off and-"

"I'm sorry but can you explain in english?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, the gist of it is that Rose might not have full mobility in her left arm." She paused. "We're not sure when of if she will wake up either. She is still unresponsive and might need another surgery for her her back." I hear Lissa let out a quiet sob. "I'm sorry" is all she says before she leaves. "Oh Roza what are we going to do with you?" I whisper to her.

Over the next few days Rose had made a small improvement. Her left hand would twitch sometimes in my hand and it would always make me smile. She still had the ventaltor in and would for a while. The nurse's said that she could probably hear us so I would talk to her sometimes. I was currently talking to her about a date we went on a few months ago. We didn't do anything on it but sit by the lake and listen to music from my Ipod. It was one of my favorite moments together. "I remember you complaining every time a country song came on. I loved how cute you looked when you were annoyed. I love how you put up with it and listened anyway. I love you Roza" I said to her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Word had spread about our accident and apparently it made the news. There was a whole bunch or reporters trying to get into Roza's room to ask questions. Adrian, Mason, and Jesse had stopped by a few times. Christian came with Lissa once. I haven't left Roza's side except for when I had to use the restroom or when could bring me anything to eat. Lissa had me me go home and shower once. I was back in less than an hour. I needed to be there when Roza woke up.

"Dimitri..." someone said. I looked up and found Lissa in the doorway. "Dimitri, you need to shower"

"I need to be here"

"The last time you showered was three days ago, I'll stay with her until you get back" she said. I didn't want to leave Roza's side. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about the accidect. I felt responsible for her getting hurt. Lissa knew this and told me that it was the drunk driver's fault and not mine. It made me feel a little better but I feel like I could have prevented all of it from happening. "Alright" I reluctantly agreed.

Mrs. Hathaway drove me to my apartment. The car ride was silent and awkward. When we got to my apartment I invited Mrs. Hathaway in and she followed me. "I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home" I said. She nodded.

I took the fastest shower ever, only taking 20 minutes to do everything and then I was back downstairs. It was difficult to shower with one hand, I had to keep my right hand dry because of the cast. When I was done I grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and we drove back to the hospital.

**Awwww poor Dimitri! I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously:

**Dimitri's POV**

Mrs. Hathaway drove me to my apartment. The car ride was silent and awkward. When we got to my apartment I invited Mrs. Hathaway in and she followed me. "I'm going to take a shower, make yourself at home" I said. She nodded.

I took the fastest shower ever, only taking 20 minutes to do everything and then I was back downstairs. It was difficult to shower with one hand, I had to keep my right hand dry because of the cast. When I was done I grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and we drove back to the hospital.

* * *

Chapter 7

**Lissa's POV (at hospitat)**

Dimitri reluctantly left after I made him go home and shower. I know he feels like this is his fault, but it definatly isn't. When Dimitri called me I immidiatly knew something was wrong and I drove over here in less than twenty minutes.

Once Dimitri left I took his seat and started talking to Rose. The doctor said she could hear us so we all talked to her. "Hey Rose, I made Dimitri go home and shower. He feels guilty about what happened but I told him it wasn't his fault." I sighed. "Dimitri really loves you Rose." I told her. Her hand fliniched a little and that was good. She does that when Dimitri talks to her and he always smiles when she does. I think that the only thing keeping him from breaking down crying is the machine taking her heart beat and beeping whenever her heart beats.

Dr. Johnson walked into the room. "Hello" she said.

"Hi" I said. She comes in here ever few hours to check on Rose. Usually she just records her heartrate, checks on all the machines she is hooked up to, and shines a light in her eyes. After doing all that she usually shakes her head. "She is still unresponsive"

"Do you know when she will wake up?" I asked.

"No, but her lungs are doing better. If they contunue to heal like this, in a week we will take the ventalator out"

"That's good" Is all I said. The doctor nodded and then left the room.

**Dimitri's POV  
**

When we got back to the hospital I automatically went back to Rose's room. Lissa was pacing the floor and I took my seat next to Rose. "The doctor came in to check on her" Lissa said.

"What did she say?" I asked. She told me about not knowing when or if she would wake up and about her lungs healing. "That's good... about her lungs" I said. Lissa nodded. It was quiet the rest of the day. We occasiounally would talk to Rose and her hand twitched a couple times. I kept thinking about everything we did together. I remember when Rose got sick and I came over to take care of her.

**Flashback**

I was going to call Rose because I wanted to see if she could come on a last minute date with me. I picked my phone up and called her. "Hey Rose"

"Hey Dimitri" she said and then coughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, I wanted to know if you had any plans tonight, I would like to take you on a date"

"I can't I'm sick sorry"

"Don't worry about it. If you're sick you should rest."

"I've tried but there is no one home so I've had to take care of myself and get the things I've needed." She said and then coughed hard into the phone. "You sound terrible, do you want me to come over and take of you?"

"That would be *cough cough* fantastic" She said.

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes." I said then hung up. I drove over and took care of Rose. When I got there she looked very pale, had bags under her eyes, and was coughing like crazy. "Hey Dimitri" she said.

"Roza..." I said and then swept her off her feet and into my arms carrying her bridal style. She coughed into my chest as I carried her to her room. Once I set her down on the bed I asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No" she said. She started shaking and I wrapped the blankets around her. "Go to sleep Roza" I told her. She nodded then coughed. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and she was asleep.

The next few days while Rose was sick I got her everything she needed. She didn't stop thanking me the entire time. I kept telling her that it wasn't any trouble. She eventually got better and I was happy about that. She said she would make it up to me one day but I just shrugged it off. I didn't want her to repay me, I was glad to help her and take care of her. She kept saying thank you and rambaling on about how she'd repay me. "I love you Roza" I said and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too Dimitri... that was a nice way of telling me to shut up" She said. I chuckled a little and kissed her again.

**End Flashback**

I had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rose's bed and reliezed it when I had woken up. My head was on her bed and our hands were still intertwined. Lissa was asleep on the other side of the room and as if on cue Mr. Hathaway walked in. "Hello Dimitri"

**I wonder how i'm gonna make him act around Dimitri? any idea's? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously:

I had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rose's bed and reliezed it when I had woken up. My head was on her bed and our hands were still intertwined. Lissa was asleep on the other side of the room and as if on cue Mr. Hathaway walked in. "Hello Dimitri"

* * *

Chapter 8

**Dimitri's POV**

"Hello Mr. Hathataway" I said. He nodded as a response and then walked over to Rose's other side. "What happened?" He asked. I wonder why nobody told him what happened. "You don't know?" I asked.

"That's why I'm asking you. All I know is that there was a car accident." I told him what had happened and he nodded every so often. This guy was like a rock. He didn't show any emotion on his face while I on the other hand was almost in tears... again. I never cryed, exept when things came down to Rose. Things like her current situation brought me to tears. I couldn't stand not knowing when or if she would wake up. "That's terrible" Is all he said. An awkward silence fell between us.

Lissa woke up a few minutes later. "Morning Dimitri... Mr. Hathaway?"

"Hello Lissa" He said. The door opened and Christian walked in. I hadn't expected him to come even though I should have because Lissa was here. "Hey Christian" Lissa and I said at the same time. He said 'hi' to both of us and then to Mr. Hathaway before taking a seat next to Lissa. "How is she?" He asked.

"Same as she was before" I said. Another silence fell over us. It was broken by Lissa. "I'm going to get something to eat." She got up and Christian followed. "I think I will too" Mr. Hathaway said. Once they were gone I looked back at Rose. My hand falls to my side and hits something hard in my pocket. I take it out and find my Ipod. I laugh a little to myself. "How did I forget this was in here?" I wonder out loud. I pull out the headphones that were in my pocket to and put on in my ear and the other next to Rose's. I put on her favorite song and then put my head down on the bed next to hers.

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

**(This is my favorite song so I had to put it in here)**

I kept the song on repeat. Our hands were still together and after the song played over a few times I felt my hand being squeezed lightly.

**Rose's POV**

I was floating in darkness, I could hear somethings. I caught a few conversations. I knew that My dad had came, that Lissa was here and that Dimitri was being stubborn and refusing to leave my side. I smiled to myself. I wondered if when I smiled people could see it?

I heard parts of my favorite song playing. I caught parts like "holes in my apologies... set the world on fire... carry me home... brighter than the sun..." after a few minutes of this I finally caught the hole song. It was "We Are Young" by Fun. I loved that song.

When I saw a speck of light in the distance I was curious. I've spent who know's how long, in darkness. I looked at it and it got bigger. I started to feel things. I felt my head on something soft, my hand in something, my leg in something hard. I felt something in my throat. I could breath without breathing, sort of. I was glad too, because I don't think I could breath on my own. I couldn't bring myself to move though.

After a few minutes I reliezed that Dimitri was holding my hand. I wanted him to know I was here, awake, and most importantly that I loved him. I was so tired and weak I couldn't even bring my eyes to open. I tried and tried to move my hand but after many failed attemts I decided to try once more. I summoned all my energy and squeezed his hand. After a few seconds of nothing he spoke. "Roza?"

I didn't know if I could squeeze his hand again. I tried, it took everything I had, but I squeezed his hand again. "Roza." He said and sighed in relief. "Oh Roza I've been so worried. Can you open your eyes?" He asked. I didn't do anything. He knew I was awake and that was going to have to be good enough for now. I heard the door open. "Hello Dimitri"

"Dr. Johnson, she's awake" Dimitri said.

**Dimitri's POV**

As soon as Dr. Johnson walked in the room I couldn't hide my smile. "Dr. Johnson, she's awake" I said.

"Really, how do you know?"

"She squeezed my hand." I told her. She walked over to Rose's other side and shined the light in her eyes. "She is responsive now, I think we should take out the ventalator" she said.

"That's great news" I still couldn't help my smile. I wanted nothing more then for Rose to be okay. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take it out" she said and then left the room. Lissa, Christain and Rose's dad walked in. "What's the smile for?" Lissa asked.

"Rose is awake" I told them. "They are going to take the ventalator out too" I finished.

"Really? That's fantastic." Lissa said. I nodded.

Just like the doctor said, she came back in and took the ventalator out. Rose started to cough very lightly but I could tell it hurt and it was very tiring. They put an oxygen mask on Rose and then left. Her eyes were still closed and she still had a ton wires hooked up to her but at least she was awake and I was very grateful for that. "I love you so much Roza." I told her and then kissed her cheek. I swear I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up in a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: Just like the doctor said, she came back in and took the ventalator out. Rose started to cough very lightly but I could tell it hurt and it was very tiring. They put an oxygen mask on Rose and then left. Her eyes were still closed and she still had a ton wires hooked up to her but at least she was awake and I was very grateful for that. "I love you so much Roza." I told her and then kissed her cheek. I swear I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up in a smile.

Chapter 9

**Dimitri's POV**

Ever since Rose has woken up we all have talked to her more. She hasn't spoken but she has eventually gave a weak smile and even opened her eyes a few times. I knew that even small movements tired her out.

Even though she was still very weak and broken I couldn't be happier. I was happy she was awake. I was happy she was getting better. I was happy she was going to be okay. It would take a long time for her to get completely healed but atleast she was going to get better.

When Lissa, Mrs. Hathaway, Christian and Mr. Hathaway came back they were very happy she was awake too. They asked her questions but the only answer she gave was a small movement of a finger. I would put her hand in someone else's and then she would move one of her fingers on their hand. It brought a smile to everyone's faces.

Right now Lissa and Christian were at home, they left a while ago. Her parents just left and would be back sometime tomorrow. I'm still in my chair next to Rose holding her hand. "I know I've told you this about a thousand times, but I'm so glad you're awake and I love you so much"

**Rose's POV**

"I know I've told you this about a thousand times, but I"m so glad you're awake and I love you so much" Dimitri told me. I wanted nothing more than to tell him how I felt. I wanted to tell him 'I love you Dimitri. More than anything.' I had much more to say but I couldn't find the right words. Also I wanted to know what his injuries from the acciedent were. I'm happy that he wasn't seriously injured.

Since I couldn't get the energy to do any of that I focused all my energy on my hand. I moved one of my fingers slightly. I could practically hear his smile. Suddenly I felt even more tired than I already was so I let sleep come over me.

**Rose's dream**

Dimitri and I were in his car driving home from a date. We were laughing and talking, having a great time. We would eventually sing really loudly and badly to the radio. We were stopped at a read light and suddenly the scene changed from us smiling like fools in the car to us being passed out and bloody on the pavement.

There were no other car's. Dimitri's car looked like a piece of crumpled paper, there was glass everywhere and the metal was all twisted. I looked around and found Dimitri. He was face down on the pavement but I could see his face. There was blood all over it, his arm was twisted at an unnautral angle. He was bleeding through his shirt and his face was very pale.

I crawled over to him. "Dimitri," I said. My voice didn't sound like my own. It was to weak and raspy. "Dimitri," I said again. I was still crawling over to him. The distance between us seemed to get farther away. I could feel the ache in my legs and arms, my head was throbbing, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I kept making my way towards Dimitri.

When I got there the pain in my body was unbearable. I flipped Dimitri over, which took a lot of effort which revealed a lot of bruises, cuts, and an even more bloody chest. I pulled him onto my lap. "No Dimitri..." I whispered. "Dimitri, No. Please." I said to him. I put my fingers to his neck. There was no pulse. I broke down. Where were the paramedics? The ambulance? Where was everyone? "Help!" I screamed. "Dimitri, don't leave me... Dimitri."

**End of Rose's dream**

I felt Dimitri's hand on my arm. He gave me comforting words which calmed me down. I felt Dimitri's lips on mine. I smiled to myself. I hope he knew how much I loved him.

**Dimitri's POV**

I kept hearing Rose breath out heavly, and sometimes she would let out a noise that sounded like like a squeal. "Roza," I shifted in my seat so I could look at her better. "Roza, wake up" I said. I didn't want to shake her out of fear I might hurt her. "Wake up Roza, you're having a nightmare" I told her. I began to stroke her arm. She still didn't wake up so I did shake her lightly. "Roza" This time I think she woke up. She opened her mouth a little. She tried to say something but the only thing that came out was a moan. "It's okay Roza, it was only a nightmare." I said. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't so I just kept rubbing her arm up and down comforting her. She whimpered a little. "Oh Roza" I said. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I knew that she was she was smiling even if it didn't show on her face.

**I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: She still didn't wake up so I did shake her lightly. "Roza" This time I think she woke up. She opened her mouth a little. She tried to say something but the only thing that came out was a moan. "It's okay Roza, it was only a nightmare." I said. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't so I just kept rubbing her arm up and down comforting her. She whimpered a little. "Oh Roza" I said. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. I knew that she was she was smiling even if it didn't show on her face.

Chapter 10

**Rose's POV**

It's been a week since that nightmare. I still always feel tired but I do move more and talk occasionally, even though my words are slurred. I still have to wear the stupid oxygen mask, but it was comming off in a few days. If there was one thing I couldn't wait for, it was to get out of this place. "Dimitri..." I said. It was more like I breathed out his name. "Yes Roza?"

"When am I... going to get out... of here?" I had to take a breath inbetween each few words. "A few weeks"

"I'm so... tired of being here"

"I know Roza," he said stroking my hair. I found out a few days ago that Dimitri had broken his arm and had a few stitches. I also learned all of my injuries, including the possiblity of not having full mobility in my arm. That kind of bummed me out.

A few minutes later my doctor came in and checked on me. Everything was fine except my arm. I could feel things, but barely and my arm always felt very tingly. I thought that was because it was in a sling above me, but it was becuase I might not be able to move it completely.

**Dimitri's POV**

I felt so bad for Roza when she told me she was tired of being here. I stoked her hair which I knew she loved. Everyone was concerned with her arm. We knew the rest of her body would heal with time but her arm... the doctors weren't so sure of. We would have to wait a few weeks to see if she could use it, feel things, etc.

I looked over to Rose and found she was asleep. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then the doctor walked in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Follow me" I followed her out to the hallway. I saw Lissa comming and waved her over. "Hey what's up?" Lissa said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rose's arm" she began. "I don't think she will be able to use it completely without surgery and even the surgery doesn't garuntee her use of her arm"

"What would you suggest we do?" Lissa asked.

"I would say do the surgery, a small chance is better than no chance." I nodded in agreement. I didn't want Rose to have the surgery because it was risky but I knew if she wanted her to be able to use her arm. "I'll ask Rose when she wakes up" I told her. She nodded and we walked in our diffrent directions. "I have to get home, tell Rose I said hi, and I'll be back as soon as I can" Lissa said.

"Alright. See you later" I told her. She nodded and walked off. I went back to my seat next to Rose. I took her hand in mine like it has been since I set foot in this room for the first time, and put my head down next to Rose's on the bed. I thought about Rose, how much I loved her, how much I loved being with her, how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Soon after I fell asleep.

**Dimitri's dream**

Me and Rose where at out house. Yes OUR house. We were married and were happier than we had ever been. We also had a beautiful baby girl who was 5 years old and a baby boy who was barely 1. We were all in our backyard talking, playing, being a family. Everyone had a huge smile on their faces. Out little girl ran up to Rose who had out baby boy in her arms. She whispered something to her and then Rose whispered something back. Our girl ran up to me. "Daddy, daddy, daddy" She said. She jumped onto my lap and planted a huge kiss on my cheek. I got my first good look at her. She had my chocolate brown eyes and Rose's silky, long, brown hair. She was truely beautiful.

The dream changed to me, Rose, and our two children in Russia with my family. Paul was running around with my daughter in the front yard. My mom was cooking lunch while my sisters where helping and Rose and I were on the porch talking. This time I had our son in my arms. He had my eyes and hair, and exact copy of me. Rose was smiling at me and then we both leaned in. We kissed, it was quick, but told us everything we loved about each other and was so meaningful and passionate. "I love you Dimitri" Rose whispered, her lips brushing against mine.

**End of Dimitri's dream**

When I woke up I looked up at Rose who was still sleeping. I wanted my dream's to become a reality. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rose, to have kids with her, to grow old with her. Right then and there I knew that I was going to marry Rose. I really hope that she would say yes.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going on vacation this weekend and will be gone for a week, so I'm not sure if i'll be able to update. I'm going to try and update as much as I can before I leave. Anway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: When I woke up I looked up at Rose who was still sleeping. I wanted my dream's to become a reality. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rose, to have kids with her, to grow old with her. Right then and there I knew that I was going to marry Rose. I really hope that she would say yes.

Chapter 11

**Dimitri's POV**

I decided that when Lissa showed up I would tell what I planned to do. I didn't know when I would get a ring but the one I did get was going to be special.

Lissa arrived a few hours later and I pulled her outside of the room and told her. "Oh my gosh, Dimitri! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I haven't asked her yet, I don't even know if she will say yes"

"Of course she will say yes!" Lissa practially screamed.

"Sshhh I don't want Rose to know, I want it to be a suprise. You can't tell her"

"I won't... I'm so excited already! I can't wait til the wedding!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She began to walk away muttering to herself about wedding details. I shook my head and then walked back into the room. I, once again, took Rose's hand. She shifted in her sleep, so her head was facing me, then her eyes opened. "Good morning Roza" She smiled. "Morning" She whispered. Now I smiled. Lissa kept giving us glances, with a miscevious look. Lissa and Rose begain talking a little bit.

A few minute later Dr. Johnson walked in. "Hello Rose, I have good news" She said.

"Yeah?"

"We are taking you off the oxygen mask today" Rose got a huge smile on her face. "That's great" She said.

"Yes, I agree" She walked over to Rose and then took the mask off her. "It's so great to have that... thing off" She had to think of a word to call it. Dr. Johnson said "I would be too" then left the room. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this Roza" I said then leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Even though she was still getting stronger, she was still a little weak, so with as much energy as she could kissed me back.

Our kiss was interrupted by Jesse and Adrian walking into the room. "Hey Ros-" Jesse stopped talking when he saw us kissing. "Bad time huh?" He said with a smirk. I pulled away reluctantly and then looked at the two of them. "Hey Adrian, Jesse" I said.

"Hey Jesse, Hey Adrian" Rose said.

"How have you been?" Adrian asked.

"As good as I can when you're in the hospital" she said with a shrug.

"Hey, it's better than dead" Jesse said. At the word 'dead' Rose flinched a little, Jesse seemed to notice. "Sorry wrong choice of words" He appologized.

"It's alright"

"Do you know when you get out?" Jesse asked.

"A few weeks I think"

"That's good. Any other news"

"Not really..." Rose said.

"You're hiding something. What is it?" Adrian asked.

"Well... I might not be able to use my arm."

"OH about that" I said cutting what Adrian was about to say off. "Dr. Johnson said there was a surgery to see if they could fix it. You have time to think about it but If you want to do it..." I trailed off at the end, knowing she got the message. "What do you think I should do Dimitri?"

"Well I think that it's a big risk and I don't want you to take it but I also want you to take it becasue it could help your arm. The decision is completely yours though Rose." She nodded. "Well I just came to say 'hi' so I guess I'll see you later Rose. Bye" Adrian said.

"Me too, see you later Rose. Bye" Jesse said.

"Bye guys" Rose said and then they left.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We talked a little bit, had some of the horrible hospital food. Rose complained about how tired she was of it and to be honest, I was too. We eventually got Rose to sit up. She had been laying down the whole time she had been here. We made her bed so she was sitting comforably. "I can't wait to walk" Rose said at one point. I knew that it would be a while before she walked because of her shattered leg.

We were all watching some TV show now. Lissa had left a while ago and they took Rose's arm out of "Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza"

"Come sit with me"

"I don't want to crush you Roza"

"You won't there is plenty of room. Please." She gave me her 'puppy dog' look and I fell flor it. "Alright" She scooted over a little bit and I got in her bed. While I was adjusing myself so we both were comfortable, she let out a whimper. "See I'm hurting you" I told her.

"No it's fine. Please Dimitri" She pleaded. I gave in again. We ended up with Rose leaning against my side with my arm around her and her head resting on my shoulder. "I love you Dimitri"

"I love you Too Roza" I said then leaned down a bit to kiss her forhead.

**Rose's POV**

"I love you too Roza" Dimitri told me. I let myself fall asleep. I was almost there when I heard Dimitri whisper into my ear "I love you so much it hurts me Roza. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." He continued to whisper things in Russian into my ear. I didn't understand one word of it besides "Ты моя, и я твоя, я люблю тебя" This meant more to me than anything else. I also, couldn't imagine being with anyone else either.

**I hope you liked it. The translation is: You are mine, and I am yours, I love you. There is only a few more chapters left. I'm thinking about a sequal. I'm not sure yet though. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: "I love you too Roza" Dimitri told me. I let myself fall asleep. I was almost there when I heard Dimitri whisper into my ear "I love you so much it hurts me Roza. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." He continued to whisper things in Russian into my ear. I didn't understand one word of it besides "Ты моя, и я твоя, я люблю тебя" This meant more to me than anything else. I also, couldn't imagine being with anyone else either.

chapter 12

**Dimitri's POV**

Today is a great day. Today is the day that Rose gets discharged from the hospital. She decided to do the surgery for her arm. That's next friday, or a week and a half away. Rose still had a shattered leg and arm, so she was in a wheelchair but we were both really happy that she got to go home. "You almost ready to go Rose?" I asked. She was changing into regual clothes from the hospital outfit. "Almost" Lissa was helping her change.

A few minutes later Lissa walked out and I came in followed by Dr. Johnson with a wheelchair. "Well Rose, I'm glad you're okay and I'll see you back here in a few days."

"Yeah, see you then." Rose said. We said our goodbye's and thank you's then we got Rose into the wheelchair. We said goodbye to Dr. Johnson... again and then I pushed Rose down two hallway's into an elevator, and then down another hallway, and finally we were at the front of the hospital. "I'll go get the car, wait here" I told Lissa and Rose. "Like I can go anywhere" Rose said.

"Oh Roza" I said walking away to Lissa's car. I had to get a new one... obiously.

I pulled up to the front of the hospital and then got out of the car to help Rose. It took a while and a few swear words from Rose to get her into the car. Lissa drove us to her house where Rose's parents where waiting. I sat in the back next to Rose. Her shattered leg was proped up on my lap. It was in a blue cast from the tips of her toes to her hip. She also had a red cast on her arm that went up to her shoulder. The doctor said she would get it cut off before the surgery and put back on a few days after.

I had this thought in the back of my head that Rose would be scared to get into a car, so I was glad that she wasn't. When we went over bumps Rose would wince a little. She help my hand the entire time and squeezed it when something hurt.

When we got to her house, I gently picked her up out of the car and carried her inside. "Rose!" Mrs. Hathaway said.

"Where do you want me to take you?" I asked Rose.

"Um, the couch for now" I set her down gently on the couch and proped her leg up so it was lying straight across on the couch. "Hey Dimitri? Can you get me some real food?"

"Of course Rose. I'll be right back" She smiled and I disapeared into the kitchen to talk to her mom.

She already had some food made for Rose. It was a hamburger, fries, and a soda from a fast food resturant. I chuckled a little and brought it to Rose. She immediatly began to shove it down her thoat without chewing. This was one of the many things I loved about her. She didn't care what she ate and had an appetite like mine. "I know you just got out of the hospital but would you like to go on a date sometime? It would be here or at my house"

"I would love that Dimitri, we could do it wherever. But I would like to be outside because I've spent the last, what, four weeks inside a hospital."

"I think I can arrange that" I said. She laughed a little then continued to eat.

**Rose's POV**

When I finished my food, which was really good and a great improvement from hospital food, I didn't know what to do. I was excited about my date with Dimitri, but had no clue when or where it would be. He was still here sitting with me.

My mom had asked me a bunch of questions while I was eating. She told me that my dad had gone back on his buisness trip. "What do you want to do?" I asked Dimitri.

"What do you want to do?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?"

"I don't care just pick one" I said. He got up and put a movie in. We sat on the couch together, I was sitting up with my broken leg on the table and my head resting on Dimitri's shoulder. He had an arm around me and pulled a blanket over us.

When the movie came on I immediatly recognized it. "Seriously? A western movie?" I looked up to him. He smiled a little bit then pulled me closer to him. "What did you expect?" He teased. I sighed then rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. Soon after the movie started and let me tell you, it was boring. Dimitri seemed pretty intrested by it though. I fell asleep sometime during the middle of the movie.

When I woke up I felt myself moving. I moaned a little when I felt my back hurt. "Sssshh go back to sleep Roza" and so I did.

**Not a lot happened. I know. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: When the movie came on I immediatly recognized it. "Seriously? A western movie?" I looked up to him. He smiled a little bit then pulled me closer to him. "What did you expect?" He teased. I sighed then rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. Soon after the movie started and let me tell you, it was boring. Dimitri seemed pretty intrested by it though. I fell asleep sometime during the middle of the movie.

When I woke up I felt myself moving. I moaned a little when I felt my back hurt. "Sssshh go back to sleep Roza" and so I did.

Chapter 13

**Dimitri's POV**

I saw Rose had fallen asleep during the movie so I picked her up and carried her to her room. While I was walking to her room she started to wake up. I heard her moan. "Sssshh go back to sleep Roza" I told her. She did because she didn't do anything else.

I set her down gently on her bed, kissed her cheek and left her a note. She had no idea what I had planned for her.

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up I reliezed that I wasn't on the couch. That's when I remembered Dimitri carried me to my room. I stretched a little and my hand hit something. I turned my head and found a note. It said 'Roza' on the front and I knew it was from Dimitri. I opened it up.

_Roza,_

_I'll be at your house at five. I have a special evening planned for us. Wear something comfortable and just like you wanted, it will be outside. Don't worry about anything. I love you._

_-Dimitri_

I really wanted to take a shower because it's been a while since I have, so I called Lissa. She was going to help me get ready.

**Dimitri's POV**

I left Rose's house after I put her in bed. I headed to my place and got some of the things I needed and to sleep. I set my alarm early so I could get done the things I needed to do. Soon after I was in bed I fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm. 6:00 am it said. I got out of bed, got the things I packed last night. I put them in a car that I borrowed from Jesse and left to go buy a ring.

When I got to the store there were so may options for rings. At first I couldn't find one that I thought Rose would like. I looked around a while until I found one that I knew she would love. "I'd like this one" I said to the man behind the counter. I bought it and then asked the guy if I could engrave something into it. He said I could so I did exactly that.

When I left the store, I went to go set up the things I needed to for our date tonight.

**One Hour Before The Date**

**Rose's POV**

There was little I could wear because of my casts so I wore some black sweatpants and a red T-shirt that had a white flower on the side. "Do you know where he is taking you?"

"Nope, all I know is that it is outside."

"Oh, well I bet it will be really romantic" She said. I nodded my head.

"Are you almost done?" I asked. She was brushing my hair and pulling on it really hard. "Yeah" a few seconds later, thankfully, she was done. She had put my make-up on when I got out of the shower, so I was done. It was 4:30 so we had some time to kill. We ended up watching some TV until Dimitri came. I wasn't really paying attention to it though.

Suddenly there were arms under me and I was being picked up. "Dimitri" I said knowing it was him. "Hello Rose, are you ready?"

"Yes and very excited"

"Good lets go" He said.

"Bye mom!" I yelled from the front door. I think I heard her yell back "Bye" but I wasn't sure. As soon as we were out of the front door he didn't go to a car like I expected. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Is all he said. We ended up walking, or he ended up carrying me down a short trail in the woods ending up in this beautiful gargen. There were many diffrent flowers and some trees. There was also a hill where you could see the sun setting. "This is beautiful" I told Dimitri.

"I hoped you would like it."

"Like it? I love it" I told him. I saw a blanket on the ground with a basket. "A picnic, huh"

"You figured it out" He set me down on the blanket and sat across from me.

We ate all of the food he packed and then he scooted closer to me and pulled me into his lap. "I do have one more suprise for you, but you will get it later tonight."

"You mean there is more to this amazing date?"

"Yes, it's still here but there is more" He said. After about an hour more of just talking and kissing the sun had set and the moon was out. "Close your eyes" Dimitri said. I did and I felt him get up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just keep your eyes closed" I obeyed him and after what felt like a years, but was really only about 30 seconds, Dimitri said. "Open your eyes" and what I saw shocked me. Dimitri was down on one knee with a small black box in his hands. "Roza, I love you so much it hurts me. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Will you marry me?" He had so much passion and love in his voice. Yes I was still in highschool, but I loved him so much. "Yes, I'll marry you Dimitri" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, but pulled away so he could put the ring on my finger. It was a silver ban with one large diamond in the center and two smaller one's on either side. There was also the words Моя единственная любовь, Роза . I didn't know what it meant. "It means My only love, Roza" Dimitri told me. "I love you so much" I said and threw my arms around his neck once again.

**Only TWO chapters left! Aww i'm gonna be sad when it's over. Maybe i'll do a sequal, probably will. tell me if you think I should. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: "Roza, I love you so much it hurts me. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Will you marry me?" He had so much passion and love in his voice. Yes I was still in highschool, but I loved him so much. "Yes, I'll marry you Dimitri" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, but pulled away so he could put the ring on my finger. It was a silver ban with one large diamond in the center and two smaller one's on either side. There was also the words Моя единственная любовь, Роза . I didn't know what it meant. "It means My only love, Roza" Dimitri told me. "I love you so much" I said and threw my arms around his neck once again.

Chapter 14

**Dimitri's POV**

I was so happy Roza said yes. I couldn't wait to make her my wife and now that dream was going to become a reality. I hugged Rose for as long as I could. When we did pull away from each other I picked her up and kissed her. I didn't want the kiss to end but we had to so we could breathe. I carried her back to her house, we both had huge smiles on our faces. "I love you Roza" I said.

"I love you too, Dimitri" Rose said. When I walked through the door with her, her mom was in the kitchen making something. She immediatly saw us and notices how much we were smiling. "Why are you two in such a happy mood?" she asked. As a response Rose stuck her hand out revealing her ring. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"We're happy too" Rose said looking up at me. "Yeah, we are" I agreed. After a few minutes of Mrs. Hathaway ranting about how happy she was for us I took Rose to her room. I set her down on her bed and then sat down next to her. "I have one more thing to ask you"

"Ask away"

"Will you come to Russia with me to tell my family?"

"To Russia? Meet your Family? Two words: Hell. Yeah"

"Great"

"So, when do we leave?"

"That eager? Well it would be after your surgery of course, and we would stay a few weeks." I told her.

"Okay, I hope I'll have all these casts off by the time we leave."

"I won't make you go if you don't want to with the casts."

"Thanks" She said. I could tell she was getting tired so I kissed her and said. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you Roza"

"I love you too" She said. I pulled the blankets over her and kissed her again. "Good night Roza"

**Day of Rose's surgery**

Mrs. Hathaway brought Rose to the hospital yesterday because her surgery was today. I met them here yesterday and Rose and I kept talking all night long until we both eventually fell asleep. Her surgery was at three and was going to last at least six hours because it was such a major prosedure. It was two right now so they were going to come in any minute and get her ready for the surgery. "So, did you tell your family yet?" Rose asked.

"Nope, I'm going to call them later, after your surgery and tell them."

"Do they know about the surgery?"

"Yes, I told them a few days ago. They said that wish you the best."

"That was nice."

"Yeah, so I set the date we are going to Russia"

"Really? When?"

"It is going to be about six weeks from now. That way you will hopefully have all the casts off, and if you don't we can postpone."

"I'll go when you planned no matter how many casts I have. I don't want to but I will" she said.

"You don't need to though"

"I know but it will be okay" I nodded and then the doctor walked in. "We need to prep you for surgery, I'll give you a minute and then I'll be back." She said and then walked back out the door. "I'll see you later" I said. Rose nodded. "Will you hang onto this for me?" she handed me her engagement ring. "Of course I will" I said taking it in my hands. The docor walked back in with a few nurses. They cut off Rose's arm cast and then wheeled her down for the surgery. Right before I couldn't follow her anymore I kissed her and said "I love you Roza"

"I love you too Dimitri" she said and then she was in surgery.

**Rose's POV**

"I love you too Dimitri" I told him before I was wheeled into the surgery room. The anesthesiologist told me everything he was going to do before he did it. "I'm going to put this mask on you. count down from ten and you'll be asleep." He did exactly that. _Ten... _I felt the same. _nine... eight... seven..._ my eyes were getting heavy. _six... five... _My eyes were to heavy to keep open so I closed them. _four.. three... _I was really, really tired. _two... one. _ I was asleep and the surgery was starting.

**Dimitri's POV**

I took a seat in the waiting room next to Rose's mom and Lissa. We all had been here since yesterday. Lissa told Rose that she had a LOT of makeup work for school, she had missed a month and a half. It was silent as we waited for Rose's surgery to be over. I didn't leave my seat the whole time and Lissa only left once to get us something to eat. I picked at my food, didn't really eat any of it.

After what seemed like days, but was only three hours, halfway though Rose's surgery a doctor came out and updated us on Rose. "She's doing good, everythings fine. It might take a little longer than expected though. We think that she will be able to use her arm but we're not 100% sure" the doctor said.

"I'm glad everythings going good." Mrs. Hathaway said. I nodded in agreement and Lissa did too. It was an awkward silence after that. "I better get back, I'll come back as soon as I can" she said then went back. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Oh my gosh! there is only 1 MORE CHAPTER! I'm sad it's almost over. :( but guess what... I AM going to do a sequal! I'm going to try and have it finished by this weekend. I hoped you liked this chapter! and... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: After what seemed like days, but was only three hours, halfway though Rose's surgery a doctor came out and updated us on Rose. "She's doing good, everythings fine. It might take a little longer than expected though. We think that she will be able to use her arm but we're not 100% sure" the doctor said.

"I'm glad everythings going good." Mrs. Hathaway said. I nodded in agreement and Lissa did too. It was an awkward silence after that. "I better get back, I'll come back as soon as I can" she said then went back. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

chapter 15

**Dimitri's POV**

The doctor didn't come out until after another three hours. She said that the surgery was almost over and everything was still going good. We were still waiting for the surgery to be over. It felt like years waiting for Rose. The clock seemed to be stuck on the same time I couldn't wait until Roza came out of surgery, even though that was what I had been doing for the past six hours. I was getting worried that something had happened. The whole time I had Rose's ring in my clenched hand.

Thirty minutes later the doctor came out and told us Rose would be fine and that they were done. I was relieved that it was over and she was going to be okay. "What about her arm?"

"We believe that she will be able to use it but Rose will have to be the one to decide that." After a few more minutes of talking on how the surgery went, we saw them come out of the room they had been occupying for the past seven hours with Rose. "Can we see her?"

"Yes but the anestesia hasn't worn off yet, so she will be asleep. Follow me" We did and she took us to Rose's room. Like the doctor said, Rose was asleep. The middle of her upper arm was wrapped in white bandages, up until it disappeared under her hospital gown. I took a chair and pulled it up to the side of Rose's bed and sat down. I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips. Lissa and Mrs. Hathaway sat on a couch on the other side of Rose's bed. "Did you ask her?" Lissa broke the silence.

"What?"

"Did you propose yet?" I showed her the ring in my hand. "I did a week ago. She gave it to me to hang onto while she was in surgery. I'm suprised she didn't tell you."

"Well I haven't been able to talk to her until yesterday"

"Oh, okay" I said. There was another silence. After about twenty minutes Rose showed signs of waking up. At first she moved a little and then she said my name. "Rose?" I said. Lissa and Mrs. Hathaway got out of their seat and knealed by the bed. She said my name again but it was slurred so it sounded like "mitri"

"I'm right here Rose, so is your mom and Lissa"

"Hey guys" she said. Her eyes were still closed and she sounded very tired. "Hey Rose" Lissa and her mom said at the same time. "Hey Rose, do you want this back?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open your eyes and see." I told her. She moaned a little and slowly pryed her eyes open. When she saw what I was holding she smiled and nodded her head. "Of course" she said. I took her hand and slid the ring back on her finger. You could practially hear Lissa going 'aawww' in her head. "I can't wait to play your wedding" Lissa said. Rose and I both chuckled.

**Six Weeks Later**

Rose had gotten her leg cast off a few days ago and was walking around so much. Her arm cast was still on and would be for another two weeks. "Rose you're going to wear yourself out if you keep walking so much"

"I haven't walked in six weeks, I want to walk" I put my hands up in surrender. "Did you pack your stuff?"

"Yep, did you call them?"

"Rose I called them five weeks ago to tell them we were coming. I aslo called them the day after your surgery to tell them we're engaged and that you were okay."

"Alright, alright" she said. we are leaving tomorrow for Russia. I told Rose we could wait unti she got it off but, she refused. Her cast up all the way up to her elbow. My mom found a doctor that could take the cast off when it needed to come off. We would see if the surgery worked when she got the cast off.

We would be staying in Russia for a month. Rose decided to take all her classes for school online and I took the year off of college and would pick it up again next year. Lissa was sad that Rose wouldn't finish the year with her but understood it would be really hard for Rose to catch up since she had missed so much of the year already.

"You have to be getting tired. I am just looking at you." I said to Rose. She had now been walking around my house for the past two hours... none stop. "Nope, I have tons of energy"

"Rose, common it's late, lets go to bed."

"Alright, sorry if I hit you in your sleep with this rock" she said reffering to her cast. I chuckled a little. "Come here" I said. She walked over to my bed and then crawled under the covers. She rested her head on my chest. "I love you Roza" I said as I stroked her hair. "I love you too Dimitri."

**It's *sniffle sniffle* It's over. That was the last chapter. BUT... like I said before there WILL be a sequal. It's called Forever Mine, Forever Yours. I really hoped you liked this story! PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
